


Shouldn't

by Resoan



Series: Drabbles, Requests, and Memes [38]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke's party unwinds at the Hanged Man, drinking and playing cards and hurling innuendo at one another. Fenris tries not to think about how he left Hawke several years prior, but as he drinks and time passes, so too does his ability to keep his feelings inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shouldn't

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written on my tumblr for wakeupshep, who requested an Impulsive Kiss.

He shouldn’t have come.

Even amidst Isabela’s innuendos, Varric’s tipsy chuckles, and Aveline’s drunken slurs she would never admit to, Fenris felt out of place. Hawke sat at the far end of the table, listening intently to a tale of Dalish pomposity the witch was eager to tell.

Ever since departing Hawke’s Hightown manor several years ago, he’d done his best to forget - to keep her at arm’s length, and while at first she seemed unhappy, her smiles had readily returned. It took every ounce of willpower he possessed not to shatter the empty tankard in-hand when Anders tapped Hawke’s shoulder, and informed her that his story would make Merrill’s sound absolutely plausible in comparison.

His eyes narrowed as he watched Anders’ hand linger on Hawke’s shoulder, and while part of him sarcastically wondered if the pair had dabbled in romance since Fenris’ earlier departure, the elf was certain Varric would have mentioned something - or, at least, Isabela would have, given how much she enjoyed gossip.

“Edwina! Another round over here!” Varric called to the barmaid loudly over the din of the Hanged Man, though it was then that Aveline flattened her hands to the table and stood with a shake of her head.

“No more. I won’t make it back to the barracks otherwise.”

“Who needs to go back to the barracks? Just go home to Donnic - I’m sure he’s missing you.” Isabela’s innuendo made Aveline’s already-red cheeks flush even more, and though Fenris couldn’t hear the Guard-Captain’s reply, it did make Isabela laugh.

“Perhaps Aveline has the right idea,” Hawke murmured, her hand angling the tankard she held and presumably swirling what little alcohol remained there. “I think I should get going. Bodahn mentioned a number of letters waiting for me earlier…”

“Don’t be such a spoilsport, Hawke!” Isabela chided, though her smile was soft, understanding even. “The night is young, and those letters will keep til the morrow, won’t they? Besides, you owe me a game of Diamondback.” Blue eyes rolled as Hawke let out a quiet sigh, though Isabela was already shuffling her deck of cards.

“ _Now_  we can afford the good stuff!” Isabela’s voice abruptly woke Fenris from where he’d fallen asleep at the table, her hands reaching for the golden sovereigns she’d pilfered from Hawke. Merrill and Anders were gone, much to Fenris’ relief, though as his gaze wandered, he caught Acacia’s momentarily. He blinked once, twice before looking away, and stood without warning, a hand lifting to brush back the fringe of silver hair above his brow.

“I should be off,” he told Hawke quietly, though he didn’t notice she was standing until he looked back in her direction. It would be folly to think he saw anything in her gaze - anything other than friendship or platonic fondness, but he could read her well enough: she didn’t want him to leave.

“You won’t stay a little longer?” Acacia asked quietly, softly, not intending to hold him back if he truly desired to leave.

Her concern…touched him, in a way he hadn’t anticipated and hadn’t felt in ages. The lines around his eyes softened, and against his better judgment, he stepped closer. “I thank you for the offer, Hawke, but I’ve not so much coin that I’m willing to part with it to Isabela.” His smile was small, and a touch crooked, and Acacia’s reciprocal one made his heart jump until he yearned to touch her face - an impulse, it seemed, he was not wholly capable of stifling.

She let out a tiny gasp when the pad of his fingers found her cheek, and even as he argued with himself to step away, to  _leave_  as he’d intended a moment ago, she was  _standing_  and all reason seemed to fly away.

Acacia’s lips were soft and pliant, warm and welcoming, and Fenris lost himself in their kiss - as he had so many years ago in her bed. Her hand folded in against his waist for support, but it was that touch that seemed to jolt him back into reality.

He backed away, nearly tripped over his own two feet to do so, and the look left on Acacia’s face nearly broke him all over again. Maybe this time she would let him go for good.


End file.
